After Eleanor and Park
by NerdGirlCG
Summary: Starting off right where Rainbow finished, this is how I would've liked E & P's story to end. This was my first time writing anything and I really enjoyed it although I found it more and more challenging to finish the story as it went on. Please give me your reviews and comments. I hope you enjoy reading it :) All characters belong to Rainbow Rowell.
1. Chapter 1

****Author's note - the story posted here is from my own imagination in an attempt to satisfy my own conclusion to Rainbow Rowell's Eleanor and Park. I do not claim these characters as my own. I have tried to capture the essence of Rainbow's writing, but no two people think or write the same... your comments and reviews are welcome...  
><strong>**

**Chapter 1**

**Eleanor**

I was so afraid to open those letters. The parcels with my name and my uncle's address scribbled on the front. The ones that rattled in my hands. The ones that must have cost him so much to send... and then they just stopped.

I should have written back. I should have called. I should've done something! But then it was too late and I was even more afraid than before. Afraid that he'd given up, lost hope, found someone else... stopped missing me... stopped loving me...

How could he still?

I tried to forget that stupid Asian boy. But even though he was nowhere near, he was always in my head and in my dreams. When I woke up from those dreams I could feel him in my stomach and in my heart. I would reach into my bedside cabinet, the bottom drawer, inside the grapefruit box that held those tapes that I couldn't bring myself to listen to. The comics I couldn't read. The beautiful necklace I couldn't wear... and I'd look at the photograph... the faded and worn photograph of that perfect stupid Asian boy with skin like sunshine, that I didn't _just_ like.

Mom and the kids moved here shortly after I wrote to her. Richie had found the letter and flipped, smashed the house up and caught Ben in the crossfire... his shoulder was dislocated after 'falling' down the stairs to the basement. Finally that shook mom loose and after Richie drank himself unconscious she rang Uncle Geoff once she got the kids to the hospital. He arranged to pick them up once Ben got the all clear... I'm sure there was more to it than that. I mean, Richie wouldn't give up that easily, there were whispered discussions I wasn't told about but I was glad to leave it behind... it was crazy there for a couple months and I'm sure my aunt and uncle were super relieved once we got our own place, even though they never complained. Mom got herself a job in a local diner and Aunt Susan loved to look after Little Richie, since her and my uncle couldn't have any more kids... and mom swore off men... seriously, even now!

I made a couple friends at school. I don't take the bus as it's close enough to walk, and maybe that's just as well. I couldn't sit there and not think of Park... Park... I promised to go to prom with him... that's how it happened.

It was on impulse and it wasn't planned or thought out... I just did it.

My friend Shelly had a date for the prom and she asked me to go with her and Tonya to the local shopping precinct to 'prom shop'! I didn't want to go to prom, I'd feel sooooo guilty spending all that money on a dress, not that I had the money to spend, and all I could think was that I couldn't go with Park... Shelly picked me up at 11, her mom said she could use the Prius as long as she replaced the gas, so we pulled into the gas station and I popped in to get everyone sodas for the road. That's when I saw the postcard... it was almost the same as the one I kept in my box, just sitting there on the shelf taunting me... so I bought it. Tonya laughed and asked me who the hell I was writing to on a postcard from this dump! And I told her it was a friend from where we lived for a while... I didn't tell her who, or what he meant to me. She didn't ask, they knew not to ask too many questions about my past. But Shelly had a stamp in the glove box, so I wrote it out and posted it before I could even think, automatically writing his name and address the way I had with all those letters I wrote but was too afraid to send, sitting in a box under my bed.

I didn't know what to write, and Shelly and Tonya were watching, so I panicked and wrote just three little words...

'I MISS YOU'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Park**

_I MISS YOU_

What does _that_ mean?

It's been over a year and now this? What to think. What to do.

My mind goes back to the night before and how much it made _me_ miss _her_. How all I could think when I held Cat's hand was _you're not her. _And I kissed her, but didn't feel anything but guilt.

_' I MISS YOU TOO!' _I hear myself say it before I know what's happening... even after over a year, it all comes rushing back. All the feelings I never thought I would feel again... And I dare to hope, to breath!

'Do you think I should go see her?' I ask mom and dad when I go down for dinner. I lay there on my bed for hours staring at the postcard trying to figure out if I should do anything. I've still got it with me... on the table beside my plate, I don't want to let it out of my sight. My parents look at each other across the table.

'What about your job Park? You have a responsibility to go to work.' He says it almost gently, like he's talking to mom, not the usual way he's been with me since I gave up on everything.

'It his Eleanor honee' Ell-a-no... I haven't heard or said her name in so long it's like a punch in the stomach. 'you think that why she send the card?' mom says gesturing to the postcard my eyes keep drawing to. They know how much I missed her when she left. When I dropped her off. Helped her escape. I should've gone back, knocked on the door, spoken to her uncle, made sure she was alright. Stupid!

'I don't know mom' I look at dad 'but if it is and I don't... I'm always gonna wonder what would have happened, you know? What if she needs me and I'm not there for her? Would you have gone back for mom?'

He looks at her again and his eyes soften, hesitating for a beat, he sighs and says 'yeah, okay.' And I can't help it, it feels like my first real smile in over a year. 'But!... I have some conditions.' I reign it back and say 'okay, anything... shoot!' He says 'you don't go tonight' and I start to argue but he cuts me off 'you're tired from last night, and it's too late in the day for such a long drive, they'd probably be in bed by the time you got there.' I nod in agreement 'and you can't just ditch work, you need to clear it with them before you run off. And I want the address you're going to. And you call us when you get there, do I make myself clear?' 'Yes sir!'

'Do you have any money?' dad says while reaching for his wallet. Little do they know I've been saving for this, not that I'm psychic or anything, more like hopeful. But if Eleanor ever needed me I knew I'd need to go, and there was no guarantee that my parents would be cool about it. 'Ah yeah dad, I've got it covered, thanks' 'Well, here's some extra, incase you need to rent a room for the night or something, if things don't work out when you get there I don't want you driving back here straight off the bat, you need to be rested okay? I know you're excited son, but you need to be sensible about this!' I just nod, choking back the lump that's set in my throat making it hard to swallow.

I'm nervous and excited and I can't sleep for all the thoughts going through my head. Thinking of the times we shared together and the anticipation of seeing her again. Running through all of the scenarios of our reunion. What if she doesn't want to see me? Maybe that was all the closure she needed... God! I'm driving myself crazy here!

'Jesus Park, get a grip!' I say to my room, then I get up and start shoving things into a bag that I'll need to take with me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Park**

This drive was killing me. Three hours in and it's never ending.

I left at the crack of dawn. I should have had some sleep, God knows I'm needing it now, but my mind was racing and I didn't want to wait another day... because I might have chickened out.

The anticipation was making me crazy... and one of my best memories of Eleanor was in this car, when mom let us borrow it so we could go on a date. When we got lost in skin and heat and kisses I loved, from a mouth I adored, and I swore to never stop. It's burned into my head and it's seen me through some rough times in the past year. It's fuzzy around the edges now but still as distracting as always and I'm uncomfortable in my seat... Jesus! I need to concentrate... I need coffee!

After pulling into the gas station for a bathroom and coffee break, and a packet of chips, I closed my eyes for a half hour. Now I'm refuelled and back on the road again with my map, following the route I planned out probably about a year ago. I never expected to wait this long to make this trip again... I should have done it sooner, much much sooner!

And you know what?... I think I need some Eleanor music!... I rifle through my tapes in the glove box... The Smiths, and U2 yeah! And then maybe some Beetles!...

**Eleanor**

Sundays are the best... We spend them at Uncle Geoff's house and today we're having a barbeque out the back because the weather's so nice. Mom always makes something to take with us, not that she's expected to, but she never shows up empty handed, she's so grateful for everything my aunt and uncle have helped us with in the past year.

I'm sitting on a lounger in my shorts and vest, slathered in lotion and trying not to get my skin burnt, I can never tan, I just seem to have more freckles now. I'm outside more here, even at school I take my lunch out and sit with the few friends I've made.

Maisie is next to me, she's 10 now, going on 25... I guess that's what happens when you grow up in a family like ours. We've been doing good though, and the kids are happier than ever.

'Mom says you're not going to prom' Maisie says. 'why not?'

'oh, erm, I don't have anyone to go with'

I wanna go to prom, can you take me?'

'no, it has to be like a date'

'oh... but my friend Beth at school, she says her sister is going with her girl friends... don't you want to go? You'd look pretty in a dress.'

'well, I don't have a dress to wear, and my friends all have dates. And besides, you're too young.' I smile and nudge her so she doesn't get mad. 'you'll get to go in a few years, I'll help you pick out a beautiful dress and you'll look like a princess!'

'But I wanna look like a princess now!'

'You always look like a princess to me honey' Mom startles us by sneaking up from behind.

It's nice being close to mom again, I missed her so much while I was away, and when I got back to 'the dump' as I have chosen refer to it, even though she was right there. Eventually I told her everything, once I knew she was in a place where she would listen and understand, and I apologised for lying to her and sneaking around, but she knew I would never have done that if it wasn't for Richie.

I told her all about Park. It took us a few months to get to the point of where I could trust her again. It was still really hard... that was the last time I cried... she said he sounded like a 'nice young man.' I had to laugh at that, thinking about how much he would laugh if he ever heard her say it... he'd probably say something like 'I'm more of a Hans-solo ma'am, just ask your daughter.'

'Mom you don't count!' Maisie laughs.

'Geoff! What do you think? Doesn't Maisie look like a princess?' mom shouts across the yard.

And Maisie's face turns a nice shade of pink right before our eyes and we all laugh. 'Jeez mom, Uncle Geoff doesn't count either! Grownup's just don't count! Those are the rules!'

Laughing, I head inside the house to use the bathroom. I decide to get a drink. Standing in the kitchen with a glass of ice water I hear music... where is that coming from? I crack the window to listen and recognise it straight away... Eleanor Rigby... huh, I don't know anyone who listens to the Beatles anymore.

I'm up on my tiptoes craning my neck, and I spot a car... a really familiar pale blue car... it cant be!

'What the?... No!... Oh My God!' The glass clatters into the sink.

I must have had too much sun, because I swear... I swear that guy looks like Park! Taller, a bit broader, his hair a little longer... but I'd know my Stupid Asian Boy anywhere!... I must have fallen asleep on my lounger, because there's no way he's actually here... this must be a dream!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Park**

I've been nervous as all hell for the last hour. When I saw the signs for the town from the highway. Tapping my fingers and thumbs on the steering wheel. Shaking my leg. Pretending to myself I was just enjoying the music, tapping to the beat, when I couldn't even tell you what the last five songs were that I just listened to.

**WELCOME TO**  
><strong> THE LAND OF <strong>  
><strong> 10,000 LAKES<strong>

'Shit!' It hits me in the gut... what the hell am I doing? She didn't ask me to come. She never called. She never wrote back! I hit the steering wheel with my palm.

I MISS YOU

All those times I told her I missed her. Even when we weren't apart_. _She might not have meant for me to make this trip. But it does prove something... She hasn't forgotten about me. She still cares. And so do I. That has to mean something... And I have a feeling that she hasn't moved on... Hope blossoms again, like I can feel the weight of my heart in my chest, reminding me that it's still there and beating for my girl with the wild red hair. My girl... Always...

I drive up the street and spot the house half way up. I don't need to look at the address for the number... I stared at the damn thing long enough last time I was here and even though it was over a year ago, it feels like only yesterday when we said goodbye.

I pull up out front and sit for a minute trying to prepare myself. I feel like my heart is beating out of my chest. I can't breathe. Shit... I'm so nervous right now.

'Okay Park, pull yourself together man' I wipe my hands on my jeans 'time to be Hans Solo'

I climb out of the Impala on shaking legs, trying to look cool in my A-Team t-shirt... a 'Crazy Fool' is just what I feel like right now . I walk around the path and almost stumble when I get to the couple steps up to the porch. I think I'm hyperventilating _Jesus Christ! _

I ring the bell and stand there, clenching my fists by my sides, waiting for someone to answer the door.

**Eleanor**

'Oh my god!' I'm panicking, frozen on the spot, I can't move and I feel like my chest is about to explode.

'Eleanor, can you see who's at the door?' Aunt Susan shouts

I can't speak, just stand there staring in the direction of the door... I know perfectly well who it is, I just can't believe it's him.

He came after all this time, and all it took were three little words on a stupid postcard.

'I'll get it!' Ben shouts, running through from the back yard. He looks at me like I've lost my mind. 'Why didn't you get it?'

I shake my head, still unable to bring any words to my mouth.

He strides down the passage way and I hear him rather than see him open the door, I take a few steps forward, my whole body shaking.

'You?'

'It's Ben right?' God I missed his voice. I take another step.

'Yeah, what do you want?'

'My name's Park, I'm looking for your sister'

'Maisie? Isn't she a bit young for you?' Ben jokes, but I can tell by his tone that he's getting annoyed for some reason.

I hear Park chuckle softly but I don't think he's amused 'yeah' he clears his throat 'is Eleanor here?'

There's a pause, then Ben says 'she doesn't wanna see you.' and I hear the door slam. I step out into the hallway in front of him as he strides towards me. I must look shocked because he says 'what?... you never opened anything he sent you... and you knew it was him when he knocked on the door... and it's his fault you've been in a mood for like, a year!'

_Shit! He's gonna walk away and I really _am_ never going to see him again! _'You don't know anything Ben' I push past him and run to the door, desperation and adrenalin running through me. I turn the handle and pull it open, and stare straight into the face I haven't seen in way too long.

**Park**

I stand there after that little shit slams the door in my face, almost turning on my heel and walking away. But I've come too far to give up like this, and I need some kind of closure... that's what I need... if this doesn't work out I need to be able to move on.

I raise my fist to the door to knock again, it swings open, and I find myself staring at a face I've missed so goddamn much. Like rain in a drought I can't help but take her all in... her feet are in flipflops. Her legs... I saw her legs once when she was in her gym suite at school. I remember not being able to forget how she looked for months. This is gonna take me years!... I remember how she looked without that tanktop she's wearing, in the back of the Impala... how she looked when her lips were swollen from kissing me long and hard..._ Jesus!_

She's beautiful... and I'm not letting her go ever again!

**Eleanor**

We're standing there staring at each other for what seems like forever... and then his lips turn up at the sides and he does that head tilt that makes me melt... I feel myself blush and my eyes go wide, they fall to the floor and he bends forward, looking up so that I have to look at his face instead of his feet.

'Hi' he says in a soft voice like he's talking to a wounded animal... maybe that's what I am.

I can't help but smile back and lift my head slightly, 'Hi yourself' and that makes him smile bigger.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Park**

She's adorable, and I can't help it... I need to touch her.

I lift my hand towards her face, and hesitate, waiting for some kind of permission. She tenses but doesn't move, and I decide just to go with it.

I skim my thumb across her cheek, her skin is soft and warm with more freckles than I remember, she closes her eyes and I feel her shiver. I gently thread my fingers through her hair, it's soft and messy, and hold the back of her head.

It's as though my hands remember her like I only just touched her a day ago, not the longest year of my life. That year blurs in my brain and it's like we've never been apart... god I hope she's feeling this too.

I step forward as I pull her to my chest and inhale her scent, burying my face in her wild red hair, and I'm at rest.

I feel her relax in my arms, her hands on my waist and her breath on my neck as she lets out a sigh. Everything but the two of us fades away.

We stand like that for a few seconds, then I pull back a little so I can see her again and whisper 'Hi'

**Eleanor**

'Hi' I whisper back, looking into those beautiful green eyes. I'm not sure what to say, I wasn't expecting this reunion... I still can't believe it's real.

I should be concerned by the way I just fell into his arms like that. The fact that for the last few minutes all we did was mentally undress each other should have sent me into a panic... but I'm pretty sure that if he tried to kiss me right now I wouldn't protest... in fact I think I'd like it a whole lot.

He takes a breath and holds it, like when someone's about to make a speech and they pause to prepare themselves. I don't have to wait long... 'I missed you too' he whispers so softly nobody but me would be able to hear it. I know exactly what he means... the postcard. I blush again, my heart pounding. Putting my forehead to his shoulder I groan, mortified that I actually sent it in the first place, and his arms are around me again pulling me to him. I feel his body press against mine and the groan I barely suppress this time has nothing to do with embarrassment.

I'm just about to say something... what that something is I'm not sure, my head is such a mess I don't think I can pick out one coherent thought... But then I hear my mom clearing her throat and I realise we have an audience.

**Park**

_Crap!_ Eleanor gently pushes away from me, I can feel her hesitation and I take that as a good sign.

'Mom! Umm, sorry. Umm shit, I mean, sorry mom.' She laughs slightly then clears her throat, and even though I should feel rude about it, I don't even think I've acknowledged her mother... I still can't take my eyes off Eleanor, I think I'm scared she'll disappear. Her face is beautiful when she blushes... _damn!_ But my mom taught me better manners than this...

I look at the lady standing inside the doorway watching us with a bemused expression, she's a good looking woman, but she looks tired, and sad... you can see it in her eyes. Before I can say anything Eleanor beats me to it.

'Mom this is Park'

She looks at me 'It's lovely to meet you Park, I've heard a lot about you'

I smile and reach my hand out to shake hers, sliding my eyes to Eleanor for a second... _I've heard a lot about you... _she's been talking about me to her mom... nerves flutter in my stomach and she must see it on my face

'Mom!' Eleanor whispers really loudly.

'Oh! Nothing bad I can assure you.' Her smile widens as I take her hand

'That's good. It's nice to meet you Mrs-'

'Oh please, call me Sabrina' she cuts me off

It's my turn to blush 'Ok, if that's alright.'

'Of course. This is a surprise. Are you coming in for something to eat?' She looks at Eleanor warily, as if for permission, they eye each other like they're having a conversation I can't hear. Eleanor looks down at her feet.

'Ummm...' I touch Eleanor's arm to catch her attention and she looks at me with wide eyes. 'Not to be rude' I say without taking my eyes from Eleanors 'but I'd like to talk to your daughter alone first, if that's alright with her.' Eleanor nods her head and I feel relief, I look back to her mom 'and you too of course' she inclines her head yes.

'Ok' she looks at Eleanor 'somewhere public ok?' She looks back to me 'From what I've heard Park, you're certainly a nice boy, but you're both still teenagers and I remember all too well what that's like' she says looking between us with a small smile.

'Mom! Oh my god!' Eleanor's face is the deepest shade of pink I've ever seen it, her mom laughs and she follows suite.

Half smiling I reply 'I'll be nothing but a gentleman I promise.'

She looks at Eleanor 'Ok... walk down to Eddies, Jenny's on shift today and you know she's good for a soda. I want you back here in two hours ok?' she looks at Eleanor's legs 'Go get changed first.' She gives me a pointed look 'Eddies is the diner where I work and Jenny is a good friend, she'll probably call me when you leave'

'Noted'


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Eleanor**

I look down and realise I'm just in my shorts, feeling embarrassed that this is the first time he sees me in over a year and I'm wearing something that shows off so much of my skin.

I rolls my eyes and turn to mom 'I'll be two minutes ok?' I give her a pointed look as if to say _please don't embarrass me! _Hoping she understand I walk down the hall to the spare room to change into the jeans I brought with me. Glancing back over my shoulder, nervous about leaving them alone.

**Park**

I'm watching her walk down the hall. Or rather, I'm watching her _legs_ walk down the hall.

When she's gone I look at her mother and realise I've been caught staring. I can feel the guilt that's written on my face, but she ignores it. Her smile is sad 'I'm glad you came Park, if only for the reason that I'd like to thank you for what you did for Eleanor, getting her away from that place... if you hadn't been there...' She pauses, looking at her hands and shaking her head 'I'm only sorry you had to do it in the first place, it shouldn't have happened like that.'

'There's nothing to thank me for, really, I just wish I hadn't had to say goodbye for so long'

She nods 'I should have met you sooner, Eleanor speaks very highly of you. But...' she hesitates 'Can I ask... I mean, is this just a one-time visit?' Worry circles her eyes.

'That's kind of up to her I think. I'd like to keep in touch and come back to visit. She really means a lot to me.'

'I can see that.' Eleanor reappears, giving her mom a kiss on the cheek as she walks past, we make our excuses and turn to walk away 'two hours ok?'

'I know mom, two hours!' She rolls her eyes.

'We'll just be talking' I say 'we have a lot to catch up on I think' my eyes slide to Eleanors and she looks away, her face turning pink.

**Eleanor**

Walking towards the diner, I'm clasping my hands in front of me, I have the urge to swing my hand down and take his. But I can't, I feel like I have no right to do that anymore.

'How much did she embarrass me while I was changing?' I cringe.

He smirks at me 'she didn't' I give him that look that says _yeah right..._ 'really, she didn't. Scouts honour!' and he puts his fingers up to his head.

'You were never a boy scout!' I grin because I know he's joking, and I love that he's trying to keep the mood light 'I would've remembered if you told me that!'

'Yeah I know' he laughs and nudges my shoulder with his 'but seriously, she didn't.' I nod, relieved. 'So, your mom and the kids moved here... I wondered what happened, they just kinda disappeared'

'Yeah, it was about a month after...' I trail off thinking, _after you dropped me off and I didn't call like I promised, because I'm a complete freaking idiot! _My eyes fall to the floor.

He must notice something's wrong because the next thing I know his hand is touching mine 'hey... that's good right? Do you all live at your uncles?'

Holding hands is such a little thing, it should be insignificant, but it's totally not! It's probably better than I remember. I feel that familiar zing up my arm as he threads his fingers through mine, I squeeze his hand in reflex and he does the same back. I look up at his face and feel the desire I once experienced come back like déjà vu. 'No, we stayed there for a couple months, until mom got this job' I say in a shakey voice and gesture up the street to where I can see the sign for Eddies. 'But it's really not big enough for all of us, we live about half a mile away but we always come over on Sundays.'

'That's nice.' He says and leaves it at that.

**Park**

I look at our entwined fingers, they look good together, they fit, they belong. I couldn't stop myself from reaching for her hand. It's like I have no control with her... I realise then that this girl walking beside me holding my hand, she's everything to me.

We reach Eddies Diner and I open the door, not letting go of her hand and we step through. I glance around and there's an older lady waving at us from behind the counter 'Ellie honey, your mom's been on the phone.'

'Hey Jenny' We approach the counter and the woman looks at me with a warm smile, I'd guess she was about 55ish with blonde wispy hair swept back in a 50's style do and plenty of makeup.

Her light blue eyes sweep me over and stop for a fraction on our hands, Eleanor pulls hers away and mine feels cold, like it misses her palm pressed against mine. Jenny turns to Eleanor in a staged whisper 'who's the Hottie?' she winks and they both start to laugh.

'This is my friend Park'

'Your friend huh?... Well, it's a pleasure to meet such a handsome young man' she says with a warm smile.

'Ummm... It's nice to meet you too' I can feel the heat spreading up my neck.

She looks at Eleanor and points to the back wall 'you two want to sit in the booth over there? It'll give you some privacy, but I can still see what yer up to' she laughs with a twinkle in her eye 'I'll bring you over a couple sodas, Root Beer as usual?'

'Yeah please'

Jenny looks at me expectantly 'oh, I'll have the same please'

'I'll be over in a sec ok?'

'Thanks Jenny' Eleanor says and I follow her over to the booth.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Eleanor**

I pulled my hand away from his, I didn't want to, I just felt embarrassed in front of Jenny. She's one of mom's best friend's and I don't want everyone making assumptions about the boy sitting opposite me in the booth.

I don't know what to think. It's easy to get my hopes up but I don't want to get hurt... He might not like the person I've changed into this past year.

**Park**

She's thinking again. She gets this look on her face and bites her lip when she's concentrating. I could watch her for hours, but we don't have that long. As much as I don't want to rock the boat, we need to get it out there.

'So, I wrote you bunch of letters... did you get any of them?' I ask. I don't want to scare her off but, I need to know where we stand.

She looks surprised that I asked her... maybe I'm a little surprised at myself. 'Umm... yeah I did, but umm...' She looks worried and trails off, her deep brown eyes wide as saucers.

'What? You didn't throw them all in the trash did you?' I laugh nervously.

'Aaah, no, but umm... I didn't open them.'

I know I'm looking at her like she's a frickin Rubix Cube or something, but what the hell?... 'oh kaay!?'

'I've still got them. The parcels too, I... just couldn't read them' She whispers the last part and closes her eyes.

I feel like my heart just fell from my chest. 'Why not?' I ask in a low voice.

'I don't know, I think I was scared... I still am Park... why are you here?'

'What do you mean? I came to see you.'

'Well duh, I know that... but... I mean... after all this time, after just three words on a stupid postcard you drive what? 6/7 hours? I didn't expect that. You stopped writing like, six months ago!'

She _is_ scared... shit! I decide to go for the truth. 'I wrote to you for months Eleanor, that's all I did, every damn day!' I can feel myself getting frustrated and I try to rein it in but, how can she not get it? 'I told you I loved you, and you walked out of my life and didn't look back!... I waited for weeks for you to call, yelling at anyone who used the phone. You were my whole life! I left my heart with you when I left you here!' I feel tears in my eyes _fuck! _'Look, I'm scared too, and I don't know what I expected to find when I got here, but I had to come!' My eyes have gone blurry and I'm trying real hard to swallow the lump that's in my throat 'But come on Eleanor... why did you write that if you didn't want me to come? After so long... I thought you'd forgotten me.'

**Eleanor**

I feel like I'm going to burst into tears... and I don't want to do that just now. I'm floored his honesty and the intensity in his eyes... I don't know what to say... or even how to say it... he looks like he's about to cry too...

Jenny startles us 'everythin' ok?' She hands us our sodas and looks at me concerned.

'Umm yeah thanks Jenny' I glance at Park.

'It's ok' he says 'we just haven't seen each other in a long time ma'am... we've got a lot to talk about that's all, I'm not causing any trouble I promise'

'Ok' she says and looks at me 'just gimme me a holler if you need me ok?' And she goes back to her tables.

I have my hands clasped in front of me, looking down at them, he gently reaches over and puts his hand over mine. It's warm, and does funny things to my stomach.

It's the most serious look he's ever given me and it makes me nervous. 'Eleanor, I need to know how you feel. Please! I've come a long way to see you. I need to set things straight before I go home... I'm being as honest as I know how to be. My feelings for you... I have to know if there's any chance for us at all... I've been living in limbo for the past year, I can't go back wondering if you're gonna call or not. Even if we're just friends. we were friends weren't we?' I nod _he was my best friend_. 'I just... give me something! Anything! Tell me what you want!'

I can't believe this, my heart thuds in my chest as I think about what he's just said. I look up at him through my lashes nodding slightly so he knows I've heard him and clear my throat.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Park**

I'm sitting here waiting for this girl to rip the heart right out of my chest. I pull her hands to the centre of the table and wrap my fingers around them... she's looking at me like she's gonna bolt right out of her seat... she looks down at our hands... I'm freaking terrified right now.

She clears her throat and takes a deep breath 'Umm, I don't know what to say Park.' She looks up at my face, her eyes watching mine. 'I'm so, so sorry I didn't write or call, I feel terrible about it, really, I just... I tried so many times to write to you and pick up the phone that I lost count. All the letters I couldn't finish. I was so scared when I first got here, you meant so much to me, but I didn't want to burden you with all of the stuff that was going on in my life... and I think I was scared to open what you sent me because... because I missed you so much I thought that it would make it harder.' I squeeze her hand. 'I never wanted to go back to the flats, the only thing that could ever make me do that was you, the only thing that was ever good about that place was you... please don't ever think that I forgot about you, how could I? You gave me so much when I had so little... But... I don't know what I've got to give you, I'm not the same person you dropped off, you don't know me anymore.'

She looks at me through pleading eyes, she hasn't said no, I can't screw this up... 'I understand sweetheart, but all I want is a chance to get to know you again... I've only ever just wanted you... I've never met anyone like you, nobody comes even close to catching my attention never mind holding it... I don't want to say goodbye this time. Just a _chance_ Eleanor, that's all I'm asking... no professions of my undying love or marriage proposals... yet!' I laugh at the way her eyes bulge when I say that last sentence, I'm trying to lighten the mood and her mouth curls up in a smile... I'm only half joking, but I'm not gonna confess to that.

**Eleanor**

'I miss you so much.' He says as his thumb strokes across my palm, down my fingers and up to my wrist, running his index finger along the inside of my bracelet... I forgot how crazy that made me... he takes his other hand and reaches up, curling my hair around a finger and tugging gently on it.

I find it difficult to swallow. 'I miss you too Park, but we live so far apart now.'

'I know' his smile is sad 'so we'll keep in touch, I'll call you on the phone, you have a phone at home now?'

'yeah'

'So I'll call and we can write - for _real_ this time. And I'll come see you when I can ok? Can we try that?'

I hesitate, but really, what is there to think about?! If I can admit it to myself, that's what I really do want, no matter how afraid I am. 'Okay' I whisper, not being able to get my voice back, my throat almost painful now I'm trying so hard not to cry.

'Seriously?' I nod and he grins 'Good! Because I feel like I just found you again and I don't think I could go back to being without you some way or another if I tried. I'm going to stalk you like crazy... you might even have to get a restraining order against me'

He takes my hand and holds it to his chest. He laughs and it makes me laugh too... with his almost black hair and eyebrows, and thick short lashes... his whole face lights up and I'm mesmerised by those green eyes... I want to lean over the table and kiss him right here and now in front everyone, stake my claim on him.

**Park**

That look she's giving me, I've seen it before, and every time I do, I want to kiss her senseless... and I know she wants the same thing. 'We have a lot of chaperones here today' I say quietly glancing at Jenny 'I think maybe one of them could turn out to be pretty hostile' I laugh.

'Yeah' she blinks like she's been daydreaming and giggles knowing who I mean 'she's been a real good friend to mom since we moved here. She's more like family really.'

'That's nice, she seems like a real nice lady' I say and she starts to relax, sitting back in her seat leaving her hand in mine. 'So, what's up with your brother? Why all the drama at the door?'

'Oh, Ben! Yeah umm... he's just been through a lot, we all have really... especially mom. But Ben, I don't know, he feels like he needs to protect us you know? The man of the house and all that, at least that's what the counsellors have said'

'You've been to counselling?' I ask gently

'Yeah, all of us. It was... difficult to say the least really. Still is sometimes.'

I'm sorry to hear that.' I wish I could have been there for her, but telling her that would make her feel even more guilty and that's not what I want. 'So, you didn't read even _one_ of my letters?'...


	9. Chapter 9

**Eleanor**

He's smiling again, so I know he's not mad, not now anyway. He's changed the subject and I appreciate him for it. I shake my head amused 'Well' he says 'we've got a lot to catch up on then huh?'

'I guess so' I whisper with a chuckle.

We spend the next hour talking, I tell him about school and the friends I've made. He asks me about the boys and Maisie. I ask about his mom and dad and he tells me about his job. There are some things he won't divulge. He says he wants me to open all my letters (when he's not there of course) and the parcels. And then tell me about them when he calls me on the phone. I roll my eyes at him 'okay, okay'

'I still can't believe you didn't open any of them!'

'Yeah, but I'm still glad you sent them. And I kept them didn't I?... I knew I'd read them some day.' His eyes go soft and his hand wraps around my wrist. He hasn't stopped touching me in the whole time we've been sat here... I'm delirious.

'Hey Ellie, your mom's been on the phone checking up on you' Jenny laughs as she comes over to the booth 'are you two ok?'

'Yeah, we're good!' I say looking at Park, he squeezes my hands hard and Jenny looks at them with a smile. I look back at her 'We're gonna head back to Uncle Geoff's, would you mind giving us some time before you call mom?'

She gives me a sheepish look 'I don't know Ellie honey' she glances at Park.

'Just 10 minutes? Please Jenny? I wanna show Park something and mom will go nuts if we're late.'

She looks at Park and he holds his hands up in an innocent _I haven't got a clue what she's talking about _gesture. '10 minutes, no longer ok?'

'Cool, you're the best Jenny'

'I am, aren't I' we laugh as we get up out of the booth.

**Park**

'How much do I owe you for the sodas Jenny?' I ask as we walk towards the counter.

'Not a thing darlin' it was real nice to meet you' she glances at Eleanor 'I hope to see the two of you again soon huh?'

'Yeah, you definitely will' and she grins. We make our way out the door saying our thanks.

Walking back down the street, I bring our hands up to my mouth and kiss her fingers. I feel lighter, free, happy!...

We're a few houses away from her uncles and she veers off to the left. 'Where are we going?'

We're walking towards a dilapidated house with an old FOR SALE sign out front 'I just wanted to show you something' we walk past it and head around the side where a rusty garage is, out the back there's a well-worn wooden bench in an overgrown garden. She walks over and pulls me to sit beside her turning so she's facing me, still holding my hand. 'I _should_ have said 'Park, come with me, down the side of this old house because I want you to kiss me.'

**Eleanor**

It only takes him a few seconds to cotton on to what I mean, then his hands are in my hair and he's pulling me towards him. I end up on his lap at the same instant my lips touch his. They're soft and warm. It's gentle, like he's afraid I'll break. I shiver, and a wave of desire hits me. I run my tongue along the seam of his lips and he opens his mouth to deepen the kiss... I dissolve. I feel like our hands are everywhere, and everywhere he touches me turns to a hot liquid. My insides disintegrate and I feel like I'm about to pass out. I don't know how long we kiss, I lose track of all time and I'm running out of oxygen. We break apart, panting, he puts his forehead to mine 'Fuck!' he whispers across my cheek and I giggle.

I open my eyes and look at him, he's looking back at me with something close to wonder. Then it changes and he grins 'does this mean I can call you my girlfriend again?'

I laugh out loud tipping my head back 'You're such a dork!... Yes!'

'Thank god!' He laughs and looks around. 'This place is a mess.'

'It's been empty for as long as I can remember... I used to come here to think when I first got here' I pause 'I'd think about you' I reach over and he takes my hand, pressing it to his cheek, and turning his head he kisses my palm. This boy is killing me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Park**

'We should probably head back to your uncle's... I don't want to make a bad impression.' I don't want to leave, and I don't just mean from where we're sitting. We're side by side, not a space between us, my arm around her and her head on my shoulder, just talking quietly, but we lost track of time... I've missed this, just being together... I've missed us! But I don't want her mom to skin me alive for leading her daughter astray quite so soon in our relationship.

'Yeah, I suppose' she stands up reluctantly and takes my hand 'come on then Boba Fett, come meet the rest of my family' she smiles and it brings her dimples out... it makes me grin. She seems happier here; She doesn't have all the drama with Richie. She seems to like her new school, and she's getting along better with her mom... It's good... she _has_ changed... but I like it!

**Eleanor**

'So, did you have a plan when you set off?' I ask as I spot the Impala.

'Nope. I just jumped in the car before I could talk myself out of it' He swings arm around my shoulder and I put mine around his waist.

'You don't have a place to stay tonight?' I ask incredulously.

'Nah, I'll just get a room somewhere.'

'I can't believe you!... You're nuts!' I laugh

'Nuts about you!' He squeezes my shoulder and makes me blush, my insides going gooey.

'I'll ask my uncle if you can stay in his spare room for the night. When do you have to go back home?'

'I cleared it with work for tomorrow, but I think I might call and see if I can stay another day.' he gives me a sideways look as if to say _if that's ok with you... _I nod and grin _of course it is _I think. 'But it's alright, really, I wouldn't want to impose.'

'Well, we'll ask him and find out... I'm sure he'll be ok with it... I'd ask mom if you could stay at ours but there's no way she'd let that happen.'

He nods his head and chuckles softly 'Yeah, no worries I totally understand.'

We reach the porch, I'm a step above and turn around asking 'are you nervous?' He nods his head yes 'me too... I'm glad you came back for me.' I whisper and lean forward to brush my lips across his.

'Me too' he uses my words and takes hold of my hand. I take a breath, turning around, preparing myself.

**Park**

I follow her through the house not letting go, it's a nice place. I'm pleased she had somewhere to turn after all the shit that happened last year. I only wish I was the one who was able to provide it for her... thinking of my future, everything I do, I want her to share it with me and be a part of it... that's a freaking scary thought for someone as young as me! _Slow it down Park, be cool!_

I hear people in the garden and we walk towards the back of the house. She glances at me before we step through the door, whether it's for my reassurance or hers I'm not one hundred percent certain.

'Eleanor, there you are! I was beginning to get worried'

'It's okay mom we just had a lot to talk about'

'Oh look... Eleanor's boyfriend is back... whoopie!' This from Ben sitting on the next lounger to Maisie who looks over and smiles.

'Enough Ben, Park is a guest' her mom chides 'he's come a long way to see your sister'

'Yeah be nice!' Maisie pokes Ben in the side, he scowls at her and he mumbles something I can't quite hear.

'Park' Eleanor catches my attention squeezing my hand 'this is my Uncle Geoff' she gestures to a man standing at the grill who smiles at me. 'and my Aunt Susan' nodding towards a woman sitting with Sabrina.

'It's good to meet you both' I say nervously.

'Nice to meet you Park' her uncle comes over and holds out his hand 'how was the drive?'

I take his hand and shake it firmly 'It was fine sir, thanks for asking.'

'You must be hungry, help yourself to some food' Susan says with a smile 'Geoff grills a mean burger'

'Thank you, yeah I'm starving actually' I laugh.

'Yeah, um Uncle Geoff, Aunt Susan... I kind of have a favour to ask you' Eleanor butts in eyeing me as if to say _don't even think about arguing! '_Park needs somewhere to stay and I thought maybe he could use your spare room?... if that's ok? He'll have to rent a room somewhere otherwise'

'Eleanor!' Sabrina chides

'No, no' Susan puts her hand up 'that's perfectly alright Sabrina, of course you can stay Park. Can't he Geoff'

'Any friend of Eleanor's... I hear you were the one who drove her here last year'

'Yes sir I was'

'Well, that was an incredibly selfless thing you did Park, you're more than welcome in my home any time you come to visit.'

'Thank you sir, but I wouldn't want to impose'

'Nonsense... I won't hear of you staying anywhere else'

'Thank you' I swallow hard and glance at Eleanor who looks at me shyly

Then Maisie asks 'Are you gonna take her to the Prom then?'


	11. Chapter 11

**Eleanor**

My eyes widen and I look at Park who has a really confused expression on his face

'Umm, next year? Yeah if she'll go with me.' he smiles warmly at me, he's right, it's too short notice to even think about this year, I mean, it's less than a week. And I don't even want to go to the stupid prom away!

'No dummy, this year... next week!' Maisie says like he's simple.

'Next week?' ok, if I thought he was confused before, now he's looking at me like I just turned into the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man or something. 'Prom was Friday!'

'No! It's _this_ Friday!' Maisie rolls her eyes.

'Oh' He looks back at me 'Um, ours was Friday gone. Yours is this week?'

'Umm yeah' I want to ask him if he went, if he took a girl, if he held her hand, if he kissed her like kisses me. I mean he would go wouldn't he, he'd probably have his pick of girls to take... But I'm being jealous and possessive... I hadn't been in touch for over a year at that point... I don't want to be _that girl_! But damn it, it hurts to think about it.

**Park**

_Shit!_ I see the question in her eyes and I feel guilty as hell, I'm also wondering if she's made plans to go with someone else on Friday... 'Aaah...'

'It's okay, I told you I'm not going Maisie, it doesn't matter' I feel a mix relief and guilt at the same time... god I'm such a douche!

'But you have someone to take you now... right?' Maisie looks at me hopefully.

She looks embarrassed 'No, it's too late, I don't have anything to wear and Park will have to go home in the next few days. I told you... it's fine!'

'I'd love to take you Eleanor... really!' She looks at me surprised, and I can see she's close to tears. I change the subject, hoping to get her alone so we can talk without an audience 'um, look... I'll go get my stuff from the car... would you help me with it?' I look at her pointedly.

I can practically see the relief slide off her 'yeah, ok... we won't be long ok?' She says to her mom.

She walks past me towards the door and I follow, taking her hand. When we reach the kitchen out of sight I stop and she turns to look at me 'I'm sooo sorry about that... oh my god how embarrassing!'

'Stop it' I say softly 'There's absolutely no reason to be embarrassed at all... I'd love to take you... I _want_ to take you.'

'I can't Park, I don't have anything nice enough to wear to the prom'

I hesitate, uncertain. 'If it wasn't for the dress... would you go with me?'

'Yes!' She looks surprised at herself 'I mean, umm, I never really wanted to go before, but I think I'd go just about anywhere with you.'

I grin... that's all I can do.

**Eleanor**

These things just seem to slip out of my mouth without my permission. I smile back shyly and he squeezes my hand pulling me towards the door. We round the house and head towards the Impala. Still holding my hand he opens the back door as if to reach for his bag and pulls me in with him, pulling me down so I'm half lying on him. We're both giggling like school kids 'I don't want to squash you'

'You're not' he puts one hand on my hip and lifts my face with the other so I have to look at him 'I'll do whatever you want me to do Eleanor... I'd do anything for you... You're mine!' He kisses me softly 'tell me what you want.'

'I just want you! I don't even care about prom, really!'

'Okay' he whispers and pulls me closer, his hand slides up and under my tank, his palm soft and warm on my skin, and he kisses me again... deep and slow and perfect.


	12. Chapter 12

**_18 Months Later_**

**_Christmas Break_**

**Park**

It's Christmas Eve and I'm in Geoff and Susan's kitchen sitting around their dining table with people who have become like family to me.

The past year and a half has been... hard... challenging... intense... awesome... all of the above. And I wouldn't have it any other way if it wasn't gonna lead me right here.

I didn't take Eleanor to prom the year we reunited... as much as I wanted to, I knew she wouldn't let me pay for a dress... I told her about taking Cat the week before, I could tell her feelings were hurt but she understood, honesty and trust are important to me and I didn't want to lie to her about it... I stayed a couple of nights before I went home but went back to see her the following weekend, I just couldn't stay away...

Phone calls and visits became our routine... I rang her after work almost every day and my wage was saved for gas to visit... I took her comics or tapes every time I went back and her Aunt and Uncle were awesome about me staying in their spare room... they even let me keep some stuff there so I didn't have to pack so much every time I made the trip.

Eleanor had become real good friends with my mom after talking to her on the phone, and I was surprised last Christmas break when she decided she wanted to visit my parents... I think mom had a lot of influence in that but who was I to argue... she stayed clear of her old house and everything was good. She stayed in my room while I was supposed to share with Josh, but bribery kept his mouth shut and I crept back up after everyone had gone to bed... That was when we made love for the first time... I can't say it was magical, neither of us had any experience, but it was special because it was us, we were safe and we were more than ready... we'd been fooling around in the Impala for months when I visited, getting impatient and frustrated, but we didn't want either of our first times to be in the back of a car.

College was our next hurdle... we decided to go together so we applied for Century College in White Bear. We're in the dorms but see each other every day in between classes and work. I _did_ take her to her prom this year... and she was beautiful... and it was awesome... and I realised that night, that someday, I was gonna marry this girl...

**Eleanor**

I'm sitting in my Aunt and Uncle's Kitchen the night before Christmas holding hands with my boyfriend while talking to mom across the table, he's running his thumb across my palm and it's turning me on so much it's a real distraction... he can do that to me, just a touch and I'm gone, like I wanna eat his face and rip his clothes off at the same time!

This year has been all over the place... since Park came back into my life it's like he refuses to leave it for even a day incase I disappear... again! In the end I was pleased we didn't go to prom that first year. When Park told me about going with another girl the previous week I have to admit, it stung. He came back that weekend and we went on a real date... we went for food and then to the movies, not that we actually watched much of the movie!

That summer I got myself a part time job in a local book store, which was awesome... between that and looking after the kids when mom was at work I looked forward to speaking to Park and impatiently waiting for him to visit.

Last Christmas I planned with his mom to visit his family... going back to the flats was the last thing I wanted to do, but Mindy said that Richie was rumoured to have disappeared because nobody had seen him for months and the house was boarded up... I thought that place would just bring back bad memories... but I put on a brave front and found that his family's house only brought back the good ones... and we made some new ones too.

This year Park came and took me to prom and it was awesome! My friends thought he was totally hot and I was so proud to be on his arm that night. I remember thinking that, although I was terrified to go off to college I knew I wasn't going alone, and I couldn't wait to be able to see him and touch him every day, I was so excited thinking about it I practically jumped on him the moment we left the dance.

College is going great, my grades are good, I love most of my classes and we've made some good friends... we live in the dorms at the moment but next year we plan on renting a place together... which is a pretty scary thought, but, at the same time I can't freaking wait!

**Park**

Sabrina and the kids went home hours ago and Geoff and Susan went to bed about 11pm. We're snuggled up in the dark on the settee watching Gremlins, one of Eleanor's favorite movies and the clock chimes 12. I look at her face lit up from the tree lights and the glare from the TV. 'Merry Christmas sweetheart.'

'Oh yeah, Merry Christmas!' She lifts her head up and kisses me softly.

I clear my throat feeling nervous, my palms starting to sweat a bit 'hey, umm, can I give you one of your gifts tonight, before I take you home?'

'I don't have any of yours here, I'd rather we exchanged them, you know?'

'Ah yeah, but I want to give you this one in private'

She looks at me puzzled then starts to grin 'ok... is it rude?... It's not like, some lingerie or a sex toy is it?' she starts to laugh which makes me do the same... I pick up a throw cushion and hit her gently on the arm with it.

'No it's not smartass, I just don't want everyone watching incase you don't... umm... like it... you know?'

'Oh, okay... but I'm sure I'll love it, there's nobody who knows me better than you.'

I nod and stand up 'okay, I'll be one minute... stay right there, don't move!'

'Yes sir' she says mockingly

I run to my room and grab the box from my bag under the bed... I feel the weight of it on my palm and take a moment just to breathe. I turn around and head back to the living room...

**Eleanor**

He's been acting a bit weird the last couple days, it's like he's distracted or something, but every time I ask if he's okay he tells me he's fine. I think he must be missing his family, I mean, he's moved away from them to go to college and all but, this is the first year he hasn't been at home for Christmas... although we did spend Thanksgiving with them.

I'm sitting on the settee waiting for him to come back with my present, watching the movie... I have no clue what it is, but I told him not to spend too much... I feel eyes on me and look over, he's standing in the doorway watching me, I look at him confused 'hey, what're you doing? I thought you'd gone to get my gift.' He hesitates for a second then pushes off the door frame. He walks over, standing right in front of where I'm sitting... and drops to one knee... holding a ring-size box in his hand... _Oh My Fucking God! _

**Park**

Her face turns from confused to surprised in seconds and before she can speak I lift the box lid and begin the speech I've been running through my head for the past week.

'Eleanor... I love you so much I can't breathe! You're the best thing in my life and I don't think that will ever change... you're smart and funny and interesting and I don't think I could ever go back to not having you in my life!' I plough through, not stopping, not wanting her protest. 'I know we're young and we have our whole lives ahead of us, but I want us to live those lives together... it doesn't have to be now, or next year, or even in the next five years... but someday I want you to be my wife and have my children and for us to grow old together and live happily ever after!... Please... will you marry me?'

I see her take a breath, looking between the ring and me, thinking, hesitating...

**Eleanor**

I can't freaking breathe... I'm no expert but it looks like a topaz stone with small diamonds on the outside set in white gold... it's perfect... just like him!

'It's beautiful Park, and so was what you just said' I try to swallow around the brick that seems to have settled in my throat. 'I love you too... YES! Of course I'll marry you... I live for you!' We smile at each other, our faces practically splitting in two.

He blows out a breath 'Thank god!' I hold out my hand and he takes the ring, sliding it onto my finger, the perfect fit. I fling my arms around him, practically pulling him onto the settee kissing him deeply.

'Are you sure you didn't buy me anything naughty?' I whisper and he laughs... a sound I love and I'll never get enough of.

_The End_


End file.
